High School For Seigaku Regulars
by DarkTnC
Summary: Ryoma back and is now in his first year of high school but who is this new girl with the same last name with him and what do they have in common,also who is the two new mangers in High School Seigaku. With new rules for the national team, how will they go
1. Progolue

Please be kind cause this is my first fan-fiction ^^ and also my gammer and spelling are not the best. Is not like anyone going to like it anyways and read it.

I do **NOT** own anything and PoT beside the Plot

* * *

Hello-Japanese

**Hello-English

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Airport in Japan, Sunday, 7pm**

"**Ah onii-san, onii-san, we're finally back in Japan**", a young girl with an odd shade of red for her hair. "**Ah, Japan, it still haven't changed much, has it**?" the oldest looking boy with hair that is a dark shade of green. "**Tou-san isn't going to pick us up right**?" a younger version of the oldest boy expects he looks much shorter. "**Knowing your Otou-san, most likely so**", a boy with blond hair replied. "**Might as well take the taxi back since he is never going to remember and school starts tomorrow**", the oldest boy said. "**Hai**", replied the three younger ones. Lucky for them, a taxi was waiting for his next customer. "Where will you like to go?" asked the taxi driver. "**To the [where ever the Echizens lived]**", the oldest boy replied as he was looking at the younger children sleeping. "Erm, I'm sorry. I don't speak English." "Ah, Gomennasai. To [where ever the Echizens lived] please." "Ok, no worries, we'll be there in a while so sit back and relaxes."

**On the phone [ The one not sleeping, duh]**

"TOU-SAN! You forgot to pick us up. We'll be home just so to let you know, as for now you have three little tennis players coming home sleeping."

**At the Echizens house**

The oldest boy carried the younger one to their bed since he knows that once they sleep it basically impossible to wake them up. After they were carried, he moved their bags to their rooms since their parents were out somewhere and flopped to bed also entering the dream world.


	2. New Students? part 1

Well here's Chapter 1 PART 1 cause i got a little lazy at the end but it not the finish chapter ^^

Please Review and Tell me what i could improve on xD

I do NOT own PoT

**

* * *

At Seigaku High School**

**Before School, Tennis practices**

"A-hem. Alright, everyone gather round.", yelled a old lady who appears to be the coach, "As you all know, the new mangers are late because of their stupid brains and not knowing that Japan's School start a week earlier than America but they will be joining us for our training session this afternoon. Anyways, let me introduce our new Captain and Vice-Captain for this year. Oishi Shuichiro our Vice-Captain." "Douzo yoroshiku [1]", a 3rd year student with the oddest hair cut ever and an egg-shaped head came up and stood next to the coach. "And Tezuka Kunimitsu." A boy which shows no smile just nodded his head and stood on the other side of the coach. "And I am you're coach for all the first years that have forgotten. Coach Ryuzaki or Ryuzaki-sensei. Due to some late comers we will be holding our ranking team this afternoon. Alright everyone. DISMISS!"

**At class 1-A**

"Alright everyone, settle down now. We have some new students so please make them feel welcome. Please come in now", order the sensei in charge, "**Oh and since this is an English class please introduces yourselves in English". **An odd shade of red haired girl and a dark green haired boy entered the classroom. Five student was very shocked at who was their new classmate. "**Yo, as some of you might guess, my name is Echizen Ryoma and this is my younger sister Echizen Sam [reason why her name is English is because Rinko wanted to name her in English].", **the boy with dark green hair introduce while his sister just gave a nod. "Great now that you know them, I want you Ryoma to sit next to Horio and Sam sit next to the window and your brother." Ryoma and Sam quietly went to their sit and within 5 minutes of the lesson, Sam was already sleeping. Ryoma, who had learnt this in America, joined his sister 5 more minutes later. Their sensei was pissed and annoyed at them and thinking that they couldn't know all of this cause he ONLY learnt it yesterday while making his lesson. His biggest mistake was waking Sam up to answer the question that she had learnt back in middle school. After 15 minutes of time wasting explaining, the sensei finally gave up and said that she my now quietly go back to her sit. Everyone laughed at the English teacher as just got pawned and owned by a 1st year high school kid.

**LUNCH [no one wants to hear teachers teach right?]**

**Roof**

At lunch the to siblings were on the roof top sleeping and eating which most people who was in tennis club in middle school could guess.

**Canteen**

"What? Are you sure it was Echizen you saw and not someone else", asked a spiked haired 2nd year. "Fshhhh, If it is true peach bum, he'll be most likely to be on the roof", a scary looking guy replied. "WHAT YOU SAY?" "OH YOU WANNA FIGHT". Oishi just sighed and in the motherly hen voice, tried to calm them down. "Momo, Kaidou, 20 laps NOW", order the captain. Momo being the Spiked haired and Kaidou being the other one [Just to tell you]. They both growled but didn't want to get more laps by their baichou[2]. Lucky for them, the school bell just rang and everyone hurried to their classrooms.

* * *

[1] = nice to met you [I think]

[2] = [I think] that is how you spell captain in Japanese ^^

Also Thank you for The tree how have Review ^^


	3. New Students? part 2

I do NOT own PoT

Here's the second part of this chapter

PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP ME ^^

* * *

**After School, Tennis Courts**

**Just started tennis Training**

"Inui, what is the most likely chance of the regular team going to be?", asked Tezuka. "There's a 100% that you, Fuji, Oishi, Kawamura, Kikumaru and me are going to make it, there a 90% That Kaidou and Momo will make it and there is a 50% chance that Echizen will but since i haven't recorded his data for so long it might have change. There also one more thing i should tell you. I overheard that there will be another 1st year in the ranking matches. so that will be 5blocks and 2 from each block will be regulars", a tall boy wearing glasses that could not see trough to his eyes. "EVERYONE GATHER ROUND", yelled Ryuzaki-sensei, "Let me introduce our new mangers and two new tennis players. Would you please come and enter the courts." Everyone in the tennis club in Seigaku middle school Gasps and stared at the new students.

The four people started counting in their heads. 3...2...1...

WHAT?, everyone yelled [expect the stone face captain and the trio and two girls, if you don't know who the trio and girls that it be a hunt for you. ^^]

"Yo, I'm your new manger. As you might have remembered me I'm Kevin Smith", said the blond haired kid, "He's Echizen Ryoga and his younger brother Echizen Ryoma", point at the taller one first than the shorter one, " And their sister, Echizen Sam", As Sam gave a friendly wave, "Oh yeah and before i forget, I am NOT under aged to be a manger for a high school team. [hes the same age as Ryoma ok? ^^]". Tezuka giving them no time for warm welcomes and explained the rules for the Kanto, National and International [ yes there is one] Matches, " For the High School, we will need 10 players and mixed teams of girls and boys [could be 1boy and 7 girls or the opposite] for the team, 3 doubles and 3 singles. The ranking matches will be held after warm up which is 10 laps. After your done, 1st years help set up the courts, 2nd and 3d years check your name for the ranking board if your not on it go and help the 1st years, if it is go and warm up more. Ryoma and Sam, go check if your names there too. The Matches will be held 10 minutes after. DISMISS!"

The Ranking Board showed:

A Block = Kaidou, Momo, and three others

B Block = Tezuka, Inui and three others

C Block = Sam, Kikumaru and three others

D Block = Ryoma, Oishi and three others

E Block = Kawamura, Fuji and three others

"Kikumaru-sempai, don't play easier on my sister or you'll get pawned", warned Ryoma. "Hoi Hoi, i was never going to play easier on anyone", replied a red headed boy with a bandage on his check, smiling.

* * *

Ok that it for this chapter

HOPE you liked it ^^ Please Review and tell me my mistake please xD


	4. Read ok?

Well... Let say I'm Really Really Bush from now on wards

So i dont know when the next chapters coming TT_TT

hardly doubt everyone going to read it TT_TT


End file.
